digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bizarre Bazaar
(En:) |written by=(En:) Seth Walther |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) August 4, 2002 (En:) November 21, 2002 |continuity= }} Arriving at the Autumn Leaf Fair, Tommy tracks down their D-Tectors at a Datamon's store, and tries desperately to get them back while Arbormon sets his sights on them. Summary The DigiDestined, following the who took their D-Tectors, head toward the Autumn Leaf Fair on their raft. They reach an arctic area, but their speeding raft flies off the water and onto the snow, ultimately leading the group to the fair. They split up, asking many Digimon for help, but none are able to give them a lead. Eventually, Tommy finds a pawn shop where he plays a video game with a . He learns that the Datamon traded the Toucanmon for the D-Tectors and tries to convince Datamon to return them to their rightful owners. Unimpressed and skeptical, Datamon ignores Tommy and begins to tinker with his digivice, making Tommy become anxious. calls and says he will go get the D-Tectors at the store, but Tommy's earnestness softens Datamon, and he promises to hold the D-Tectors for an hour until Tommy finds something to trade. The Toucanmon, having been bullied by Arbormon, make their way back to the Autumn Leaf Fair, where Tommy promptly finds them. They run out onto thin ice and it breaks. Tommy takes the camera they traded for the D-Tectors but ultimately is unable to leave the Toucanmon in the icy water. However, once he helps them, they simply take the camera and leave. Takuya and Koji find Tommy shortly later and he cries in Takuya's arms. Arbormon catches up with the Toucanmon and takes them to Datamon's store, demanding a trade back. Unwilling to break his promise to Tommy, he says that he must inspect the goods first. When he picks up the camera, he sees the film of Tommy helping the Toucanmon and refuses to trade with Arbormon. Enraged, Arbormon slide evolves into and destroys Datamon's store. Koji, Takuya, and Tommy notice the commotion and hurry to help. While Takuya and Koji grab makeshift weapons to fight Petaldramon, Tommy sees to Datamon and apologizes for not having anything to trade. Datamon, impressed by Tommy's kindness and generosity, says that truth is the best treasure and gives Tommy the D-Tectors. He also says he added something to Tommy's D-Tector—his beast spirit which is the prize in the game Tommy won. Tommy beast spirit evolves into and defends Takuya and Koji. Although he is able to fight well against Petaldramon, the others soon realize he is unable to control his beast spirit and is trapped by Petaldramon's Thorn Jab attack. Datamon gives Takuya and Koji their D-Tectors back and they spirit evolve into Agunimon and Lobomon to help. Agunimon and Lobomon free Korikakumon who defeats Petaldramon and sends him flying away. After reuniting with the others and returning their D-Tectors, they are contacted by . After asking one final time if they are willing to continue in spite of the danger and obtaining affirmatives, she directs them to go to the Rose Morning Star, and so the group begins the next part of their journey via Trailmon using tickets Zoe won in an eating contest. Featured Characters (1) * (1) *Elecmon (9) *Gotsumon (9) *Mushroomon (14) *Otamamon (14) *Gabumon (14) *Veemon (19) *Agumon (19) *Wormmon (19) *Terriermon (19) *Chuumon (19) *Armadillomon (38) *Palmon (43) *Candlemon (46) *Biyomon (47) *Gomamon (48) *Gazimon (52) *Floramon (54) *Tapirmon (55) *Impmon (55) *Shamanmon (71) *Goblimon (80) *ToyAgumon (80) *DemiDevimon (80) *Hawkmon (84) *Betamon (87) *Salamon (87) |c5= *Gatomon (14) *Wizardmon (19) *Togemon (19) *Bakemon (19) *KaratsukiNumemon (41) *Woodmon (42) *Numemon (51) *Frigimon (55) *Vegiemon (55) *Kiwimon (55) *Nanimon (55) *Gekomon (55) *Sukamon (55) *Mojyamon (55) *Minotarumon (67) *Trailmon (Buffalo) (70) *Starmon (71) *Kokatorimon (76) *Deputymon (85) *Ninjamon (87) *Dobermon (87) |c6= *Pumpkinmon (9) *Phantomon (9) *Monzaemon (14) *Etemon (19) *Pandamon (19) *Digitamamon (19) *Myotismon (19) *Arukenimon (19) * (49) *Vademon (52) *Mummymon (69) *Lillymon (71) *Piximon (75) *Taomon (80) |c7= *Jijimon (35) *Gallantmon (40) *Babamon (55) *'' '' (97) |c8= * (9) *Bucchiemon (19) *Kongoumon (39) *Digmon (67) *Nohemon (76) *Ponchomon (78) *Sepikmon (78) |c9= * (8) *' ' (86) * (94) * (95) * (95) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Quotes Other Notes , and even refers to himself im the plural as though he were two beings. **A Digitamamon at the fair apparently runs a restaurant, reminiscent of a particular Digitamamon in Digimon Adventure/02. **Arukenimon in human form can be seen locked arms with Myotismon shopping together, mirroring their relationship in Digimon Adventure 02. The Arukenimon reappears with a Mummymon in human form, window-shopping. **Several Mokumon can be seen in an overhead shot of the fair, tending to customers, mirroring their role in Shibumi Speaks. **A Datirimon and Leafmon can be seen talking, a nod to Digimon Adventure 02. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *The game Tommy plays is based on the arcade game, with the protagonist as a Togemon and the enemies as Pagumon. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Auf dem Markt von Akiba